Electronic apparatuses, such as mobile phones, have become an indispensable part of people's lives. Mobile phones are not only used for communication but also for entertainment. The mobile phone may realize various functions with the screen thereof getting bigger and bigger. E.g., a mobile phone with a foldable screen not only provides a large screen to meet the entertainment requirements, but also improves the portability of the mobile phone.